1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods, systems, and computer program products for optimizing automobile traffic flow. More specifically, the present invention relates to optimizing automobile traffic flow through an intersection by detecting and reducing platoon interference.
2. The Relevant Technology
A roadway intersection is a planned point of conflict in a roadway system. That is, vehicles, pedestrians, cyclists, and other roadway users come together from various directions at the roadway intersection. With different crossing and entering movements by both drivers and pedestrians, an intersection is one of the most complex traffic situations that motorists encounter. To allow traffic from different directions to safely pass through, the intersection is often signalized. To signalize an intersection, one or more traffic signals are used. The traffic signals include signal lights (typically red, yellow, and green) to indicate to vehicles from each of the approaching roadways when it is safe to pass through the intersection. The signal lights of the intersection are controlled by a traffic signal controller to allow non-conflicting traffic to concurrently pass through the intersection while preventing conflicting traffic from doing so. As a result, vehicles arriving at the intersection from one approach direction are periodically required to stop to allow vehicles arriving from another approach direction to pass through the intersection.
While traffic signals help to maintain order and safety at intersections, they come with a cost; because some vehicles are required to stop at the intersection for a period of time, the flow of traffic is negatively impacted. As a result, roadway intersections are one of the main causes of traffic congestion. Although a traffic signal will always have an impact on traffic flow, that impact can be minimized by doing a number of things. For example, traffic signal controllers at consecutive signalized intersections along a busy roadway can be coordinated to allow traffic to flow at a generally constant speed through the corresponding intersections. As another example, the timing of the various phases of the traffic signal cycle can be modified to match the flow of traffic. That is, the timing of each signal light (e.g., red, yellow, and green) corresponding to the various phases can be optimized to cause the least amount of traffic congestion.
While the above techniques can help to minimize traffic congestion, today's traffic engineers face a huge challenge in implementing them. Generally, the best tool traffic engineers have to improve the timing of traffic signals is to physically visit each intersection in person and make observations. However, personal visits can be time consuming and the observations from the visit are limited in sample size. Because of the amount of time this can take, the traffic engineer often simply lets complaints from the motoring public dictate the intersections that receive attention.